halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi Hey buddy. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?--DREADHEAD613 20:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Lol I can see that. As for where I've been, I was on a journey of sorts. Mostly to get some inspiration. I've also been working on my artistic "talent".--DREADHEAD613 20:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) When i get everything set up yeah.--DREADHEAD613 20:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm actually about to start another article. Care to join me? (It's a laser)--DREADHEAD613 20:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Laser. All right Here it is. I need you to come up with some background history for this thing. It's meant to be a "Quick, deadly, certainly not discreet, overkill weapon". Can you do that? Message me and I'll slap on a Dual writers template, on it.--DREADHEAD613 20:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thingzz thanks for telling me oh i did not know that!--XXflamingblizzard 21:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Laser. Added your name to the page.--DREADHEAD613 21:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey Fanon For Teh Noobs Pics for FftN Insignia Read Article hello, i just wanted to say hello. please check out my articles.--101stranger 17:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Demolyn Socks I dunno. In any case, come on de Irk, and convince Ajax of it. Vorenus Era Template Re: AAO Thx! Thanks for offering to help me! I need help on making my article, Scot-G113, more canon friendly. Please put anything you see that isn't canon friendly on my talk page. Thanks! - Scot 113 19:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) So, I've done the edits, and is my page canon friendly now? - Scot 113 16:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the help.--101stranger 23:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks again.--101stranger 00:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Era Hey! Hey APS, I'm back on Halo Fanon again! If you have any ideas or wanna work on the Swarm War and stuff, just give me a bell ;) I've been thinking about creating an era (you do mean one of those thingys in the top right corner, right?) but I don't really have a clue how to do it. As for what you can do, basically anything...might I suggest picking a redlink...there are hundreds of ship redlinks. Anyway, hope you find something cool to do...see ya. PS damn your black background! you can't see my sexy sig :P Spartan-077 (Nighthawk3) can you give me your opinion on my artical? thanks.--101stranger 23:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks--101stranger 23:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Is that good--101stranger 23:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) how do u insert pics--101stranger 23:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Spartan-077(Nighthawk3) Is it better now?--101stranger 21:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Will do. I'll write somemore. Thanks for the help.--101stranger 21:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the property templates, i'm still getting used to article making --Spartan-G117 21:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) added more. Check it out.--101stranger 22:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) kay thanks, ill remember the offer. --Spartan-G117 22:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Edits His personality is up, and I'm planning on adding more. Favorite weapons will get expanded.--101stranger 22:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) if you have ideas for my spartan, laeve them on my talk page.--101stranger 23:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thx! So, I've done the edits, and is my page canon friendly now? - Scot 113 04:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Spartan-077(Nighthawk3) I've added a lot more to him. Having trouble with the spartan infobox. I can't insert it. RP Sure. I'll join it, as the UNSC. The Saulosian Campaign I want to join the Saulosian Campain as an Elite Ship Master. --Biologystudent 16:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) When will the Saulosian Campain begin? I have a suggestion. You could have the Saulosians attack Sangheilios and drive the Elites out. --Biologystudent 16:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you don't mind, I would like to make the races for the Saulosian if that's all right with you. I got some intresting ideas. Matt-092 01:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) sorry, but what are you trying to say? Matt-092 06:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) forget my last message. what i mean is that since that this might be the next big thing since the Necros War, I think we might have to put the different types of Saulosains. Y'know, like, clans. So, far I got three. The names for the clans: '1. '''The Vakarians, a group of humanoid raptors that are more self-controlled than the other Saulosians. They mosly populate around dry areas, like savannas. '''2. '''The Urdnots, like the Vakarians their humanoid that have a mix between raptors and T-rex but more feirce and primitive than the Vakarians. They often battle other Urdonts for land. They reside in areas that are '''3. '''The Krios, more human looking the other two clans. They have cool and self-controlled temper, unless they were under attack. They have fish like appearances. They reside in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wetland areas. With the other species I would think they would be pest like wild animals and beast of war. Well, that's all I got, I hope you like them, and sorry if misspelled but I tend to type fast. Matt-092 07:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) PS: In case you're wondering, I got these names from Mass Effect. Though, their are no species with the name I just put. RE: Hey Sounds good. I just need to my name on the page, right?}} Yo dawg. So I heard you like to have campaigns.--DREADHEAD613 01:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well if you insist. Yes.--DREADHEAD613 01:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Era template So, you've got the era template thing down then? I must be the one veteran on the site who can't do that. I think I've got a pic for it, just message me when you get this. And yeah, I'm... back. I guess. Yeah, I guess I am. Just to see if I can get the old writin' juices flowing again. I'm probably just gonna do a quick finish on my old projects, then start on my new stuff. Still interested in Above Reproach? ---- RE: Invite/yeah, need the template The new series thing looks bloodyflippincrazysweetawesome. I'd be happy to join. The pic for the era template is this here pic. file:Steppin' Razor achievement.gif Once you've got it set up, just tell me the template name and I'll get it into all the Above Reproach articles. Also, ODSTs cool for the Saulosian campaign? If you're looking for ships, try here. There's some good stuff to keep anyone trying to make an alien species happy for a good, long time. xD Alright! Era template! You, sir, are the greatest. I've probably had that on my to-do list for half a year. Thanks a billion. Ships classes? Sure, I'll send you the links once I'm done. Anything special I oughta know first? Now, I've got three questions: #What are the Saulosians reason for invading? (just to get a general story idea) #Can Riker be one of the SPARTANs? #Are extra races allowed? I'm dying to give an old idea a second try}} *Morenus-class Assault Frigate *Praesidium-class Battlecruiser Well, there ya go, two brand-new ship classes. And my character: Michael Kemmerer. Hey.